Mass Effect : The Fight on Earth
by HammerDropper
Summary: Several squads hear the call from Anderson ,and they take up arms in his name to race to London and stop the Reaper invasion.
1. Chapter 1

"_This is Admiral Anderson, Earth is under attack, and I am calling for all forces on Earth to reach my whereabouts. The threat is very real and very dangerous. The Reapers are here and we need to defeat them. Meet my squad and I in London. This isn't just for alliance military, any outside help; mercs, vigilantes, and anyone with a gun who is willing to help defeat this evil is welcomed to join. We will defeat the Reapers, and we will save not only our race, but every race. Anderson out._"

Location: Chicago, Illinois, Earth

Sector Squad Omega 6

"We need to go help now."

"Now listen Jenks, we are going to help, but we have no way to London," Sargent Bell said, he is mostly just called Sargent by his men.

"Don't call me that Sargent," Jenks got out of his bunk and walked over to his armor, "We need to find a way to help him."

"Sargent is right Jenkies," a muscular man checking his assault rifle said, "We don't have a ride out there, so don't worry your panties."

"I'm just sick of this waiting Bill," Jenks went on saying, "It's only a matter of time before the Reapers come here. They already got New York," Jenks put on his armor and got out his shotgun and started to check it.

_A few hours later_

The alarms rang and the squad was ready. They rushed out of the barracks and headed into the battle. The sounds of dying and the loud ring of the Reaper ships coming from space destroying everything they touch. The bodies of the dead lay all around the squad.

"Alright boys," Sargent said, "Let's hunker down near that mounted machine gun and take out some Reaper scum," the squad followed orders and ran to the gun. Jenks took hold of the gun and set it up and ready to fire. Bill took out some grenades and placed them along a perimeter.

"Hey Sargent," yelled an Adept named Lily, "Where do you need me?"

"Get yourself near Jenks and make sure that gun doesn't go down," he answered her. The squad was soon set up in a nice perimeter and watched for the enemy. Jenks on the gun, Lily with him, Bill next to Sargent in a fox hole down the way from the gun, and the squad's sniper, Greenly, is behind the main gun with his rifle, scoping the area for anything anti-human.

"Sargent," Greenly said through his ear piece.

"Yeah boy?" he replied.

"I see something coming from the front. Do you see it?" He looks through his scope and sees, a humanoid like being, but instead it was deader and was a different color than most humans, Greenly is colorblind so he can't tell if it is blue or purple, but he knows what it is, "Do you see the Husk?"

"Yes we do. There are a lot of them," Sagent sounded worried, "Get ready on that gun Jenks. Let's do this."


	2. Chapter 2

London, England, Earth

Civilian- The Man

The man knew nothing of what was going on. He only knew the cries of the soon deceased and the sound of lasers as they hit hard buildings. He dashed from street to street avoiding the living and dead.

"Please help me," was the most commonly said phrase during this time, but the man couldn't find it in himself to help. It was too dangerous to stop running, for if he stopped the Reapers would get him. He felt like his soul was ripping apart, but he had his own family to worry about, his cheating wife and a son who isn't his. These people were his only priority, even to watch them die; he had to be there with them.

The Reaper ships have stopped landing, but the foot units were on running wild. The man tripped another man just so that the husks would stop chasing him, he didn't look back. He saw in front of him two more husks, but that wasn't his biggest worry. The only way to his home leads to a huge fire behind the husks. The man thought, "If only I had a gun," but the man was a simple banker and had no such things.

Quickly looking around, he spotted a dead alliance solider, but he would have to run into the open and quickly grab the soldier's gun before the husks kill him. The man, without hesitating, jumped from his hiding spot and rushed to the gun. The husks saw him and started stumbling their way to him. The only mistake the man made was looking at the husks mid-way running to the dead man, he tripped. The man reached the rest of the way for the assault rifle the solider had, and he turned just in time to meet a husk in his face. He pulled the trigger and the husk's face shot off. The second husk was just a little too fast for the man. The husk swung at the man and cut his face pretty badly, but the man was able to squeeze a few rounds off into the belly of the husk, and it went down.

That was the first time he had to shoot a gun, the kick-back was strong on the man's shoulder and arms. He put the gun back near the dead man and continued walking to his house. The man's face is now scarred with a huge claw mark going down his left check, he will never forget what happen to him, and now he has to make sure it doesn't happen to his son.


End file.
